Fireworks
by moonfirecat4
Summary: Fireworks can be dangerous especially when you make a sorcerer mad


**I saw Sorcerer's Apprentice on Friday and I fell in love. I convinced my cousin to go and see it with me again, so she could witness the sheer awesomeness of this movie! :) I also love the song Secrets by OneRepublic. Words cannot describe the feelings that I have towards this movie and this song when they are put together 3 So I will attempt to write a fanfic, that will undoubtedly NOT do the movie justice.**

**I do not own "Sorcerer's Apprentice", nor do I own "Secrets" by OneRepublic, I can only hope that one day I will be able to create something that is at least a smidge as epic as these two are.**

Dave ran through the streets, dodging moving cars and rude pedestrians. His heart pounding in his chest, ears ringing with the force of his adrenaline. Another bright light shot over his head before quickly shooting upwards to blast in a multitude of colors, lighting up the dark night sky. The people around him taking no heed to the noise and lights that the shots created, not being able to consciously notice them.

Dave chanced a glance behind him, yelping when he saw the dark figure gaining on him. He had originally been switching between running on the sidewalk, and when he couldn't get past a particularly large crowd, running around them on the street. Now he realized how much faster it would be, if not more dangerous, for him to continue his escape on the road.

With no warning, he took a running leap into the street, never breaking pace. When he glanced back at the figure, he couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at the look of bewilderment and surprise. He turned back and concentrated on weaving in and out of the cars that were honking all around him, drivers furious at having a kid running through their line of direction. The figure had now jumped onto the street with him and was continuing the chase. Dave occasionally threw back his own spells, not nearly as powerful as the others, but some hit true to their mark, slowing his pursuer down for a few minutes, giving Dave the chance to push further ahead.

When he saw a park beginning up ahead, he threw back a few careless spells, focusing more on their brightness rather than aim, before he made a quick ninety degree turn and ran into the dark overhang of trees. Dave steered away from the cobblestone path, in favor of the soft grass that gave way just a bit to his thudding feet.

Surprisingly he was staying upright on his feet rather than in the clumsy sprawl that he normally found himself in. He grinned at the thought before promptly falling flat on his face. Looking behind he saw the perpetrator, a seemingly harmless root coming from a weeping willow, and standing near said willow tree was the man, cloaked in darkness from the overhang of leaves and branches.

Dave scrambled back from him, trying to right himself in his hurried state. With the merest hesitation the man brought a bright spark to his finger tip before he launched it at the still stumbling young Apprentice.

Dave could feel the heat of the spark growing closer and closer before it whizzed behind him and singed the butt of his pants.

"Hey! These are my favorite jeans!" Dave yelled out. "That's not fair!"

"Who said we were playing fair?" the figure replied with a smirk.

Dave gaped before he brought sparks to all five tips of his fingers, launching them towards the no longer smirking figure.

The Apprentice didn't wait to witness the damage before he ducked out of the foliage. He ran to the middle of one of the fields, mentally and physically preparing himself. The figure emerged from the tree, with hair and coat singed, the bottom was even still on fire in some places. Dave bit back a laugh, opting to instead bite hard on his lower lip.

"You think that's funny don't you?" the man asked, "You're proud of yourself for that one huh?"

"Well I won't lie and say it didn't bring _some_ joy into my otherwise bleak life," was the cheeky reply.

"Well let's see how _joyful_ you are after I'm done with you!" he said before he conjured sparks upon all his fingers, throwing both hands forward. The result was a huge magnitude of brilliant lights, some going off blue, others red, green, orange, yellow, purple. When the lights had died down, and the smoke had cleared, the figure of Dave lying, back on the ground, covered in soot and bearing minor burns on his arms. But that was nothing compared to the state of his "favorite jeans". There were tiny burn marks all over them as if someone had taken a lit cigarette to almost every other inch of the cloth.

The figure stepped next to Dave, towering over the boy. Dave opened his eyes to look up at him, "I'm serious Balthazar, these were my favorite jeans."

"And this is my favorite coat," Balthazar replied turning around and starting to leave. "Besides this was your own fault you know."

"And how was this _my_ fault?" Dave demanded propping himself on his elbows

"Next time don't call my plasma ball, a "_mere firework_", or I'll show you fireworks," he called over his shoulder.

Dave flopped back with a groan, Balthazar could be so sensitive!


End file.
